Cheating
by TeenTitansFanForever02
Summary: Robin cheats on Starfire and Raven makes her feel better. Raven/Starfire friendship! Hope you like.


**Well, here we are. My first oneshot! Yay! Yeah sorry, Raven's a little (okay, a lot) out of character. But that's how I would've acted if someone cheated on my best friend. So please read now and stop listening to my rambling! :3**

* * *

It was around 4 o'clock at night and Raven was meditating in her room. Then there was a soft knock at her door. "Raven..?" It was Starfire. Her voice was small and sad. "May I come in? I am in need of the consoling…" Raven got up and went over to the door to open it. When she did she noticed that Starfire was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Starfire went in and sat on Raven's bed. Raven didn't mind that she did this, Starfire was probably the only person Raven ever willingly let in her room. Over the years that they've known each other they developed a sisterly relationship and were comfortable and protective around and for each other. "Why are you crying?" Raven asked her.

"It is Robin… He has done something awful…" Protective mode: on.

"What did he do?"

"He has done what you call the cheating on me."

"He _what?! _With who?"

"With Barbara Gordon… Earlier I went into his room and she was in there with him and they were doing the making out." She started sobbing. Raven frowned and started rubbing her back.

"I'm really sorry that happened Star. But you really shouldn't be upset over him. You can get any other guy you want and I'm sure they would never do anything like what Robin did."

"What makes you say I can 'get any other guy'? I am not perfect."

"No, but you're the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen before. You're beautiful, you're tall, you're sweet, you're funny, you can cook, **(let's just pretend that she learned to cook edible foods…)** you're strong, and you're the best friend anyone could ask for. Now what guy wouldn't be lucky to go out with you? Robin was obviously too stupid to see what he'd be losing." Starfire smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you friend Raven. I feel much better now. But I fear that I will never be able to date again in fear of what has happened today." She sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him? You know, set him straight? And then we can have a little girls' night?" Raven asked in hope to make Starfire happy again.

"That sounds wonderful Raven!" She was her cheerful self yet again.

"Alright. Wait here, I'm gonna go talk some sense into that boy." Starfire smiled as Raven walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven walked out into the common room in hope to find Robin. Thankfully, he was in the common room along with Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven walked over to him. "Hey Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, dangerously calm that it actually made the other boys scared for Robin's safety. But Robin nodded and stood up to follow her out of the room.

They went into the hallway, out of ear shot for anyone else in the house. Robin opened his mouth to say something but Raven beat him to it. "So, I heard that you did something pretty bad."

"Wh-what are you talking about Raven?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. I'm an empath, you can't lie to me. So why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you cheat on Starfire?!" All the color drained from Robin's face.

"I-I um… How did you even know about that..?"

"How do you think? Now tell me why you did it."

"I don't know okay?! I was just…getting bored I guess…"

"Are you serious right now? All these years you've spent trying so hard to finally be with her, and then finally it happens and now you're bored of her?!"

"Uhm…" Raven let out a growl and Robin backed up.

"Okay, you want to date Barbara now? Fine. Go ahead. But don't come crying to me when you die alone." She started walking away. "Oh, and one more thing. You better apologize to Starfire soon, because eventually I'll run out of patience and you know what happens when I get mad. And don't even think about hurting Star again. Whether it's intentional or not, _no one_ hurts my sister." Her eyes were glowing red and she hissed at him before walking through the door to the common room.

Raven walked into the common room looking pretty pleased with herself while Robin walked into the room looking quite pale. Beastboy and Cyborg looked fearfully at Raven as she walked out to go to her room. "Dude, what did you do?" Beastboy asked Robin.

"Something really bad…"

"Tell us."

He sighed. "I cheated on Starfire…"

"Dude WHAT?! Raven's gonna kill you!"

"I know…" He groaned.

* * *

Raven walked back into her room where Starfire was waiting for her. As soon as she walked in Starfire asked, "What happened?"

"Just told him off. He should come to apologize soon." Starfire broke into a grin and hugged Raven.

"Thank you for doing the sticking up for me. You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

"No problem Star. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, do you and Beastboy not like each other?"

"What?"

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Heh, hope you liked it! :D :D Leave a review please! :)**


End file.
